


First Times

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

"It's..."

Helena falls silent, blushing and Gina smiles, stepping to kiss her gently, her voice low, teasing even. 

"I know... first time you quit being such an ice-queen and let someone care about you..."

Gina smiles softly, kissing her again, she has taken her time helping Helena to relax, to learn to trust her. She loves this woman. She can't help but love her. 

"Ready to tackle another first?"

"Which do you mean?"

Gina smirks, teasing her slightly. 

"Ladies choice..."

Helena considers, then smiles wolfishly. 

"Well, we've done kissing, touching... flirting..."

Gina soon knows what she's talking about and smiles warmly. 

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
